The invention relates to a busbar adapter comprising a mounting rail for attaching a switching device to the busbar adapter, wherein said mounting rail can be attached to the busbar adapter at different positions.
Generic busbar adapters are known in various embodiments, in particular in view of the attachment of the mounting rail to the busbar adapter.
DE 202 11 940 U1 discloses a busbar adapter wherein the mounting rail is clamped on the busbar by means of an actuating element which may be displaced during mounting with the aid of a screw driver.
It is known from DE 42 42 704 C2 to attach the mounting rail to the busbar adapter either directly with the aid of two screws or, instead of these screws, to provide dome-like hollow protrusions which are slotted in longitudinal direction.
Thereby, it is provided that the mounting rail engages into provided openings of a hole rail of the busbar adapter with its dome-like protrusions, wherein dowels or expanding pins are forced into the dome-like protrusions for attaching the mounting rail.
Another category of generic busbar adapters uses mounting rails which may be removable latched to the busbar adapter. In the busbar adapter according to DE 195 15 922 C1, a locking lever, connected to the mounting rail, is provided, which engages interlocking teeth of the busbar adapter when the mounting rail is brought in connection with the busbar adapter and is displaced in a passing direction for positioning. At a free end of the locking lever, depressions are arranged into which a screw driver or the like may be inserted, to lift the locking lever for releasing the latch connection.
Also EP 0 917 751 B1 describes a busbar adapter wherein the mounting rail is retained via a latch connection, wherein a resilient tongue is provided at the mounting rail which automatically locks to the housing and which in a state where the mounting rail is attached at the housing extends with its free end beyond an end face of the mounting rail. The slider comprises a means extending beyond the end face of the mounting rail and by means of which the latch connection between the busbar adapter and the mounting rail may be released. That means, in turn, is configured to be actuated for example with the aid of a screw driver. A corresponding latch connection which may be released with the aid of such means is also known from DE 20 2004 011 736 U1.
An essential disadvantage of a busbar adapter known from the prior art consists in that at least for releasing locking between the busbar adapter and a mounting rail sitting on it, always technical tools such as, for example, screw drivers or the like, are needed.